Beautiful Lie
by NamuraShicie
Summary: "Aku tak menyukaimu, tapi aku mencintaimu" /"Hinata, kau masih berpacaran dengan si Teme? / "Sasuke mencintaimu Hinata, tapi dimasa lalu, jauh sebelum mencintaimu, dia mencintainya"/ "Selamat Ulang Tahun Nona Uchiha, aku mencintaimu"


Di Kohona High School, siapa yang tak tau hubungan Uchiha Sasuke si Mr perfect dengan Hyuga Hinata gadis keturunan bangsawan Hyuga?

 **Beautiful Lie**

 _Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Rate : T_

 _Pairing : Sasuke U x Hinata H_

 _Happy reading_!!!

Konoha18 Desember

Pagi ini Konoha High School kembali disuguhi pemandangan menyenangkan dari pasangan juara umum ini.

"Sasuke-kun! Aku bisa membawa tas ku sendiri!" Protes gadis Hyuga

"Hinata dengar. Pelajaran hari ini bukunya tebal. Berat."

"Tapi aku tidak lemah!"

"Aku tidak berkata lemah Hinata. Aku hanya ingin melindungi gadisku, mengerti?"

Hinata terdiam dan dengan segera Sasuke mengenggam tangannya, menariknya agar berjalan disisinya. Murid lain hanya tersenyum mendengar percakapan kecil mereka. Naruto, sahabat Sasuke, selalu senang menggoda pasangan itu.

"Pagi Hinata. Kau cantik hari ini" Goda Naruto

"Tutup mulutmu atau kau takkan bisa bicara seminggu" Ancam Sasuke dengan deathglare terbaiknya

Hinata tertawa pelan. Ia tahu Naruto hanya bercanda, tapi sepertinya tidak dengan Sasuke, karna Sasuke tahu, sebelum resmi berpacaran dengannya Hinata pernah menyukai pria blonde itu. Tapi itu dulu.

"Hey Teme, galak sekali! Aku tak akan merebut Hinata darimu! Tenang saja!"

"Hn" Sasuke kembali menarik Hinata untuk pergi dari sana, tapi sebelum resmi jauh, Sasuke berbalik

"Dobe! Hinata memang selalu cantik setiap hari. Tapi gadis ini milikku. Jangan sentuh"

Naruto benar benar tertawa melihat tingkah protektif sahabatnya.

...

"Sasuke, Naruto kan bercanda, dia benar kau galak sekali"

Hinata menyampaikan pikirannya di kelas saat merek tiba dan duduk di bangku

"Habisnya.." ucap Sasuke menggantung, lalu mencubit pelan hidung Hinata "dia menggodamu"

"Aw! Kan dia hanya bercanda Sasuke" Ucap Hinata tetap membela Naruto membuat Sasuke menggeram tak suka

"Kau suka digoda olehnya?"

"Bukan begi.."

"Kau masih menyukainya?" potong Sasuke

"Hey! Tentu tidak Sasuke!" Bantah Hinata

"Lalu siapa yang kau sukai?" Goda Sasuke

Hinata merona, dan Sasuke tersenyum lembut, senang rasanya menggoda gadis ini

"Tak ada"

"Apa?" Sasuke terhenyak, meragukan pendengarannya sendiri.

"Tak ada" Ulang Hinata lebih tegas. Dan menatap onyx itu dalam

"Hey hey, lalu aku Hinata?!"

"Aku tak menyukaimu" Jawab Hinata membuat Sasuke melotot "Tapi aku mencintaimu"

Sasuke tertegun, pernyataan cinta dari Hinata selalu membuatnya tak bisa berkutik. Gadis ini benar benar ajaib. Hinata bangkit dan mengacak pelan rambut Sasuke "Aku mencintaimu Uchiha Sasuke"

Sasuke tersenyum lembut, menatap Hinata dengan sorot penuh kasih sayang

"Aku juga mencintaimu Hyuga Hinata. Lebih dari yang bisa kau bayangkan"

-skip time-

Bel pulang pun berbunyi

"Hinata," panggil Sasuke ragu

"Ya Sasuke?"

"Aku ... Lolos seleksi piano antar provinsi"

"Oh ya? Selamat!"Hinata berbinar, sudah lama ia tau bahwa pacarnya ini sangat jago dalam bermain piano

"Tapi," Ucap Sasuke menggantung ragu "Aku harus ikut latiha intensif, 1 minggu, dari lusa. Diluar kota"

Seketika senyum Hinata lenyap

"1 minggu?"

"Ya. Dan selama proses itu aku dilarang menemui dan menghubungi siapapun"

"Berarti.."

"Maafkan aku, Acara puncaknya tanggal 28 Desember"

"Berarti..." Mata bulan gadis itu berkaca kaca

"Maaf, ulang tahun pertamamu saat kita bersama, aku tak bisa datang"

Hinata menggigit bibirnya, berusaha menahan tangis. Sasuke tau gelagat itu, ia memeluk Hinata, seketika tangis Hinata pecah.

"Aku tau ini acara yang sudah kita tunggu dari dulu. Tapi Hinata, haruskah aku mundur?"

Tanya Sasuke sambik mengusap kepala Hinata. Tak ada jawaban. Sasuke memang mengharapkan lolos dari seleksi itu. Tapi kalau harus melihat Hinata terluka. Ia rela melepas semuanya.

"Tidak Sasuke. Aku tidak mau merusak mimpimu. Kejarlah. Lagi pula masih ada tahun depan kan? Kita akan selalu bersama kan?"

"Tentu, Hime. Kita akan selalu bersama. Aku takkan meninggalkanmu. Percayalah"

Pelukan Sasuke semakin mengerat. Seolah menjanjikan perlindungan abadi untuk Hinata.

...

Tanpa terasa waktu keberangkatan Sasuke pun tiba

"Sudahlah, jangan sedih. Maafkan aku tak ada saat ulangtahunmu. Tapi percayalah aku sangat ingin ada disana denganmu saat itu tiba. Tapi.."

"Sudahlah Sasuke aku paham." Hinata memberikan Sasuke senyum terbaiknya

"Aku mencintaimu Hinata"

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sasuke"

Hari Hinata terasa begitu sepi tanpa kehadiran Sasuke. Dan info dari Naruto hari ini membuatnya benar benar resah

"Hey Hinata" panggil Naruto serius

"Ada apa Naruto?"

"Kau masih berpacaran dengan Teme?"

Hinata heran "Maksudmu?"

"Katanya kau bertengkar dengan si Teme saat dia akan pergi"

"Bertengkar? Tidak" Bantahnya

"Jadi kau masih berpacaran dengannya?"

"Tunggu" Sanggah Hinata "Kau dapat info itu darimana?

Naruto menelan ludah " Teme sendiri yang bicara padaku"

"Sasuke?!" Pekik Hinata tak percaya

" Iya. Jadi aku tegaskan sekali lagi. Kau masih berpacaran dengannya?"

"Naruto!" suara Hinata meninggi "Maksudmu apa?!"

Naruto menghela nafas, dan menatap tepat di manik mata Hinata

"Teme bilang padaku dia bertengkar denganmu. Kau tau? Kau hampir menggagalkan rencana masa depannya. Dia mencintaimu Hinata, dan karnamu dia hampir melepaskan masa depannya. Lalu kemarin aku menerima email darinya. Sebuah foto. Dan.. sudah kucetak"

Otak Hinata memproses cepat info yang didapatnya. Dan ia tersentak. Sasuke?! Sasuke mengatakan hal itu? Sasukenya?! Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia terluka. Hatinya sakit.

"Melihat ekspresimu. Kau masih berpacaran dengannya"

"Foto apa, Naruto?" Suara gadis manis itu serak

"Ah, tidak bukan apa apa" Naruto menjadi salah tingkah, melihat Hinata menahan tangis, tiba2 ia tak tega

"Naruto, kumohon.."

"Hahh" Naruto menghela nafas "kau memang berhak tau Hinata"

Naruto mengeluarkan foto dari sakunya dan menyerahkannya pada Hinata.

Seketika Hinata merasa nafasnya berhenti. Foto itu. Di foto itu Sasuke tersenyum di samping gadi berambut pink sebahu yang cantik. Senyum itu.. Senyum itu adalah senyum yang biasa diberikan Sasuke padanya

Kali ini Hinata tak bisa menahan air matanya. Cairan bening itu turun perlahan melewati pipinya. Naruto yang menyadari itu segera mengambil kembali fotonya.

"Siapa.. hiks... dia.. hiks?" Tanya Hinata masih berusaha meredam tangisnya

"Tidak Hinata. Itu bukan siapa siapa" elak Naruto

"Sasuke bilang dia tak bisa menemui dan menghubungi siapapun. Hiks. Tapi, dia menghubungimu hiks dan menemui orang lain" lirih Hinata

Cukup sudah. Naruto tak sanggup melihat Hinata menangis seperti ini.

"Hinata,kurasa banyak yang belum dia ceritakan padamu" Naruto menghela nafas "gadis di foto tadi Haruno Sakura. Cinta pertama Sasuke"

Kali ini Hinata menutup mukanya dengan telapak tangan. Naruto menghela nafas

"Sasuke mencintaimu Hinata. Tapi, di masa lalu jauh sebelum Sasuke mencintaimu, dia mencintainya"

Hinata tergugu. Naruto melingkarkan tangannya pada bahu Hinata, menenangkan, dan tanpa Hinata sadari, Naruto tersenyum ah tidak, menyeringai

...

Naruto benar. Sudah 6 hari dan tak ada kabar dari Sasuke. Bahkan Naruto mengirim email lagi, foto sasuke dan sakura juga seluruh keluarga Sasuke. Hinata menangis. Besok ulang tahunnya, namun, malah kabar buruk yang selalu datang

...

"Kau berhasil Naruto?"

"Tentu saja, dia percaya. Bahkan menagis. Teganya kau menyuruhku berbohong seperti itu"

"Saat ini dia harus membenci Uchiha Sasuke"

"Kau gila"

"Tidak. Aku mencintainya"

...

27 Desember

Hari ini sekolah libur. Minggu. Dan hari ini ulang tahun Hyuga Hinata. Namun Hinata tidak seceria seharusnya, seluruh keluarga Hyuga menyadarinya. Siapa lagi yang bisa membuat gadis manis baik hati itu badmood selain kekasihnya sang lelaki Uchiha? Jadinya surprise untuk Hinata pagi itu ditunda

"Maaf menganggu Tuan, Nyonya, di depan ada Tuan Sasuke, ingin menemui Nona Hinata"

Semua berhenti mengunyah. Sumber badmood Hinata telah tiba

"Aku tak mau bertemu." ucap Hinata dingin

Oke. Semua menahan nafas. Nada datar itu, juga penolakan. Hinata dalam mode badmood tertingginya

"Temuilah Hinata" titah Hiashi "Tak baik menolak bertemu. Dia sudah menyempatkan datang di hari.. Emm.. Minggu ini"

"Baiklah" Hinata menyerah dan bangkit

Ia menetapkan hatinya. Ia tau apa yang akan dikatakan lelaki yang dicintainya itu. Kata Putus. Sasuke akan memberi tahunya bahwa ia lebih memilih Sakura. Hinata tau ini akan terjadi. Tapi ia belum sanggup. Terakhir bertemu Sasuke sangat manis padanya

"Halo cantik. Aku merindukanmu" Sapa Sasuke

Hinata menatap Sasuke. Diam

"Hey, kenapa ekspresimu sayang? Tidakkah kau juga merindukanku?"

"Kenapa kesini?" Ucap Hinata sepenuh tenaga. Kenapa Sasuke begitu manis padanya? Dahi Sasuke menyernyit

"Itu bukan pertanyaan awal yang baik, Hinata. Aku melewati 2 lapis izin untuk menemuimu di hari spesial ini"

Hinata diam. 2 lapis izin? Untuknya? Lalu untuk gadis pink itu?

"Hinata kenapa diam saja? Maaf tak bisa menghubungimu 6 hari ini, ah tunggu sebentar"

Sasuke mengambik buket bunga dari dalam mobilnya. Tulip putih. Kesukaannya, mendadak Hinata merasa matanya berair

"Selamat Ulang Tahun, Nona Uchiha. Aku mencintaimu. Sangat"

Mengabaikan apa yang terjadi kemarin. Hinata memeluk Sasuke. Erat. Sasuke tersenyum dan balas memeluk Hinata

"Kau jahat. Aku merindukanmu Sasuke"

Tangis Hinata pecah, sasuke memeluknya lebih erat. Ia benar2 merindukan gadis ini

"Sasuke. Jangan tinggalkan aku" Pinta Hinata lirih

"Tentu saja, Hime"

"Jangan kembali padanya"

"Hm?"

"Pada Sakura. Jangan."

Sasuke mengecup puncak kepala hinata "apa saja yang Naruto katakan padamu?"

"Katanya dia cinta pertamamu"

Sasuke meraih dagu hinata, memintanya menatap matanya

"Ini bukan kado utama, cantik. Kau akan tau semuanya nanti malam. Aku mencintaimu"

Hinata mengagguk. Cukup sudah. Ia akan bertahan. Melawan Sakura sekalipun

...

Malam harinya Sasuke menjemput dan membawa Hinata ke sebuah lapangan luas dengan panggung yg begitu besar

" Sasuke apa ini?"

"Sebenarnya, aku tampil malam ini. Ayo"

Sasuke merangkul Hinata. Semua yang ada disana mempeehatikan mereka, sungguh pasangan sempurna

"Sasuke, dia Hinata?" Tanya seseorang

"Ya. Aku titip dia, sebentar lagi giliranku. Hinata tonton disini dengan asuma sensei ya" pesan Sasuke

Sepeninggal Sasuke pria tadi memperkenalkan diri

"Kenalkan, Asuma Sarutobi. Sponsor Sasuke" Hinata mengganguk.

Hingga MC memanngil nama Sasuke.

"Alunan piano malam ini, kupersembahkan kepada gadis yang sudah mengenggam seluruh hatiku. Hyuga Hinata. Selamat ulang tahun. Aku mencintaimu"

Tepukan riuh mengakhiri pidato singkat Sasuke

Alunan piano pun terdengar. Begitu lembut.

"Kau tau Hinata? Sasuke sangat mencintaimu. Saat pelatihan dia banyak latihan dalam diam. Kusuruh menemuimu dia bilang belum waktunya. Rupanya dia punya kejutan untukmu"

"Bukankah Sasuke dilarang menemui dan menghubungi siapapun?" Asuma terkekeh pelan

"Itu tak benar. Dia tersiksa menahan dirinya sendiri untuk tak menemuimu."

Hinata tersenyum tepat saat Sasuke menghampirinya

"Hinata keluargaku sudah tiba. Ayo menemui mereka"

"Mereka sudah datang?" Hinata panik "bagaimana penampilanku?"

"Kau sempurna sayang" ucap Sasuke membuat Hinata merona "Asuma sensei kami pamit"

Asuma hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. Sasuke dan Hinata mendekati keluarga Uchiha

"Ah! Rupanya ini Hinata? Kawaii, kau cantik sekali" ujar Mikoto heboh

"Seleramu bagus otouto, tak kalah dari sakura" goda Itachi

"Baka aniki!"

Hati hinata terasa sakit, dibandingkan Itachi dengan Sakura?

"Sakura dimana Itachi?" tanya Fugaku

Hati Hinata mencelos, semua keluarga Sasuke mengenal Sakura. Sasuke tau tangan Hinata dingin. Tapi dia malah tersenyum

"Ah itu Sakura!" tunjuk Itachi " Kau harus akur dengannya ya Hinata "

Hinata menoleh, Gadis itu cantik. Namun, alis Hinata bertaut saat Sakura memeluk lengan Itachi

"Nah Hinata, ini Sakura. Calon istriku" Jelas Itachi

Sakura? Dengan Itachi? Lalu..?

Hinata menoleh pada Sasuke yg tersenyum jail

"Hai Hinata! Aku Sakura, tunangan Itachi"

"Aku Hinata, kekasih Sasuke" Hinata tersenyum

Hinata mencubit Sasuke, dan menariknya sedikit menjauh

"Kau berbohong" Desis Hinata

"Aku meminta bantuan Naruto untuk ini. Bukankah surprise? Ah, keluargamu juga akan datang, sekaligus merayakan ulang tahunmu cantik, juga keluarga Sakura. Kita akan makan malam tiga keluarga"

Hinata tercengang. tiga keluarga?

"Tak usah kaget begitu. Setelah Sakura resmi bermarga Uchiha. Giliranmu" Sasuke tersenyum jail

Owari

Arigatou buat yang udah review di fanfic sebelumnya. Bikin makin semangat :D Domo arigatou gozaimasu~

Nb: Sebenernya fanfic ini dibuat khusus for my little brother yang lagi ulang tahun "Tanjoubi Omedetou Gozaimasu **Hnf** **Rhmdi!!"**


End file.
